The colonists of Equestria, Revised
by dieselkeough
Summary: Humanity has long wished to see, to hear another world another voice, just to say, you are not alone. Three humans learn the truth behind this and travel to the world of Kepler 22-b and find a new world. A new civilisation. Life will never be the same. MLP was never made, so they have to learn to cope with the inhabitants of this land.
1. The Serenity

Space, the final frontier of curiosity, the ultimate challenge of man is to explore it all, but little did we know that others were expanding their horisons as well...

 **[Space,**

 **Martian orbit,**

 **Serenity]**

 **[Josh's POV]**

I woke up to see the sun glimmering off the Martian landscape, gently touching it with its outspread arms. I appreciated the beauty of it as I got out of the firm bed, stretching from the short nap I had. As I got up a glowing orb popped out of its hiding spot and made me jump back onto the bed with an undignified flop.

"Rodre..." I said rubbing my head "Must you do that every time I get up?"

The orb glew a teasing green as I got up again, this time keeping an eye on the mischievous orb. I stepped over to the hall door, supported by the artificial gravity. I walked down the hall and then arriving at the ladder where my crew mates, were up at.

"Joe! You can take a break now! I can handle it!" I shouted upwards, or anywards in space terms.

"Took you long enough!" a man said sliding down the ladder. he was a nerdy fellow, with large glasses and a clean shaven face. he had created Rodre in all of his, um, glory. He usually had a pen in his ear, and had a CR-84, a graphing calculator, which I put a few games on.

I rolled my eyes and climbed up the metal ladder. "at least I came Joe!" I said with a smirk. "I could just let you pilot us all the way to base camp."

"Please god no, you've seen how I fly." he chuckled nervously.

I laughed. "Just kidding Joe, where is Captain Calhorn?"

"He is sleeping on the controls, snoring."

"Ill get him up, you go take a nap, you deserve it."

"What do you think I was doing?"

I laughed and I climbed up the ladder to the cockpit, where, sure enough, Fred Calhorn, a man with a brown beard, not too long, as he was in his forties, was sleeping on the controls.

"Fred get up." I said to him nudging him a little.

he groaned and I repeated a little louder. "Fred, get up." I said to him

He groaned again then rolled to his side, landing on a red button. we were suddenly launched forward by the plasma rockets.

"SHIT!" I shouted, jumping to the controls "FRED GET THE HELL UP NOW!"

"Holy mother of Christ!" Fred said jumping to the co-pilot seat.

"Houston! this is the Serenity! Fred Just slept on the control panel and now we are speeding off to god knows where!"

"What the hell is that?" Fred asked me as we flew toward the black orb.

"A gravitational force just opened in Front of you! Pull back now!"

I tried the controls but they didn't respond "We can't!" I shouted and Rodre showed me what it was. "Oh my fucking god." I said "It's a fucking wormhole."

"Joe! Get the hell over here now!" I shouted into the intercom.

Suddenly another jolt of gravity made me fly to the front of the ship and all light faded from sight.

* * *

 **[Unknown,**

 **Unknown,**

 **Serenity]**

 **[Josh's POV]**

I woke ever so slowly to see the cockpit surrounding me. I saw Fred staring at me in shock.

"What the hell happened?" I said trying to rub my head with my hand to be hit with something hard.

"What the hell?" I shouted and looked at what should have been hands.

"Why the fucking hell do I have hooves?" I shouted then realized that when I looked down my face I had a green muzzle.

"GAAAAHH!" I screamed and Joe was up the ladder.

"I've done some evaluations and it turns out the wormhole mutated you, but only you for some odd reason." Joe said in a matter of fact voice. "I don't know why you became a green pony with a yellow mane, but I'm working on it. you will just have to wait until I can fix you.

I looked at a mirror to see myself as a green stallion with a short yellow mane, much like my old haircut. I was still wearing my NASA uniform, thank god, but I had lost the shoes to make way for hooves. the uniform somehow fit me, despite my new look.

"How do I report to NASA like this?" I asked Joe.

"We cant. the satellite dish flew off during entry to the atmosphere."

"Damn. At least it isn't too bad." I said smirking "I still look better than Fred."

"Hey!" Fred shouted.

"You know," Joe started "The wildlife here is fascinating."

"Wildlife?" I asked Joe while walking to the window, "There is no wild- Holy shit."

What I saw was a massive ecosystem flourishing around us. Trees stood all around us, and more interestingly, a gravel path was seen in one direction leading to a civilization?"

"This isn't mars." I said.

"Naw, Really?" Fred said rolling his eyes.

I ignored that comment and slid down the ladder, walked down the hall, entered an airlock, and opened the door. The air was clean. cleaner than any earth air, as it was polluted to the max. But it was a cheerful air, I just couldn't help but smile once I exited the ship.

"Hey Josh!" Joe said stepping up to me. "I think that this planet is Kepler 22-b"

"That planet discovered in 2015 suspected of having life?"

"Yeah! the super earth!"

"Nice. I will be exploring the area while you two set up base camp. Thank god this was a cargo ship, we have supplies to last us months!" I said walking off. Rodre followed me, keeping close to my every move. "Sure Rodre you can come too." the orb then glows a happy yellow as we walk down the gravel road.

"We will continue to monitor the surrounding area," Joe stated "I will keep an eye on the two rovers, and Fred will do what he does best."

"Sleep?" I replied jokingly

"Shut up." Fred said over the radio as I was laughing.

Once I stopped laughing I said to Joe, "I will be back soon. See you!"

"See you!" he replied, walking back into the airlock to the Serenity.

* * *

Soon, after walking into the forest, I encountered nothing. Nothing was all that I saw as I walked down the trail.

"Dang." I eventually said to Rodre. "You would think that some animals would come out."

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" I asked the rustling, "Who is out there?" I said, somehow holding my ARC (Electricity gun) out at it.

A yellow Pegasus with a long pink mane stepped out of the bush, obviously very scared.

I lowered the ARC and stepped toward the strange creature. "Hello there," I said as calmly as I could, I was exited to meet the first creature of this world. "its okay, I won't hurt you.

It sighed, as if it understood me and sat down on a nearby rock. I joined it and sat next to... her? I was pretty sure it was a she, as it acted like one, but maybe it was the culture of this place? I shook my head and then thought, maybe this is what made the path.

"Can you speak?" I asked the mare, somehow thinking it could speak proper English.

"Y-Yes..." the creature murmured

I was surprised. first off, that the creature could speak English, though I plainly expected it, and secondly, that it could speak at all, though I shouldn't be surprised that it could speak, after all, I have been doing it for hours now with Rodre.

"What is your name?" I asked the yellow Pegasus.

"F-Fluttershy..." she whispered.

"Fluttershy, is there a town nearby?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes, but I am searching for that thing that flew through the sky, D-Did you see it?"

"No, what was it like?"

"T-There was a big flash, then it landed here, in the everfree. we are searching for it." she responded

"I think I know where and what it is."

"W-What is it, that is, if you don't mind..."

"I think it was my ship, the Serenity."


	2. The Mane 6

**[Kepler 22-B**

 **Unknown**

 **Forest]**

 **[Josh's POV]**

"What do you mean ship? Boats cannot fly." Fluttershy asked me.

"Not that kind of ship." I said "the kind that fly."

She had a confused look on her face "What do you mean?"

"Um... forget it. Lets go find your friends the Mane 6 was it?"

"Um.. yeah, lets go." she replied and we headed off to find them.

Rodre suddenly popped out of the bushes again, causing me to fall flat on my back.

"RODRE!" I shouted at the orb, while Fluttershy ran to the orb, embracing it.

"Aw! he's so cute!" she squealed, hugging the orb.

Rodre was glowing a pink color and Fluttershy let go.

"What's his name?" Fluttershy asked me.

"Rodriguez, but I call him Rodre." I said keeping a sharp eye on the derpy orb.

Fluttershy then turned to me, with a small smile. "What is your name? I never heard it."

I facehooved "my bad, I should have told you sooner, I am Officer Josh Carpenter."

"Josh? that's an odd name." she responded and we walked on

Soon we arrived at a clearing where 5 ponies were gathered around a large metal disk.

"The satellite dish!" I whispered to Rodre.

The disk had minor damage to it, fortunately, but it was still off the ship, so we couldn't communicate with Houston.

the group of ponies turned and saw me, Fluttershy, and Rodre, step, or for Rodre, float into the clearing.

"Who is this?" a purple unicorn asked, turning from the satellite dish, and toward Fluttershy.

"I am officer Josh Carpenter." I said doing a small bow.

"Officer? how can you be that if you aren't in proper royal guard uniform?"

"Well..." I stated nervously, "I am not an officer of this nation..."

"What are you an officer of, exactly?" she said with a curious look.

I sighed "I am an Officer. I was on that light you saw earlier."

"oh?" she said curiously "and what would that be?"

"The Serenity, a ship launched a few months ago, destined for another planet."

"What do mean planet? Ships cannot fly."

I looked at her and sighed "I am not of your planet."

she laughed "You are kidding... Right?"

"Well, no." I said with a unconvincing smile.

The purple unicorn turned to a orange, cowboy hat wearing mare with a yellow mane. "Applejack, is he telling the truth?" she asked her and the mare, who I presumed to be Applejack, nodded her head.

"Hmph, and what would you be the officer of exactly?"

"The National Aeronautics and Space Administration, or NASA to keep things simple."

"Never heard of it." the purple unicorn said. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Twilight Sparkle, Student of Princess Celestia."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile.

A white unicorn with a curly purple mane spoke next. "I am Rarity, Tailor of Ponyville." she said taking a small bow before seeing my uniform. "Dear! you mustn't wear this rubbish!" she said shocked

"Its fine, its the one thing I can wear from the ship." I said with a smile.

"Well, once we get back to Ponyville, I am making you much better clothing." she said with a 'hmph'.

"it's fine, really" I said, before the mare who I presumed to be Applejack stepped up to me, grabbed my hoof, and started to shake it vigorously. Man, she had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Howdy ah'm Applejack, pleasure to meet ya!" she said before letting go of my hoof

"Nice to meet you too Applejack," I stated with a smile, when she did let go.

A cyan Pegasus was next, zipping in front of me with an amazing speed. somehow, she had a rainbow mane, possibly due to tons of dyes.

"Hey, I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria." she said with a cocky attitude.

"Well, I could maybe beat you, but probably not without some help." I replied with my own somewhat cocky attitude,(Fred was so much better.) with a joking smile.

"Yea right," she said laughing "You probably never seen a sonic rainboom."

"You mean Mach 1? I've been to Mach 3." I said smiling

"Wow, you bluffer" she said laughing as she walked off.

I then saw a poof of pink as a pink, energetic fluff ball, popped in front of me, scaring me.

"HAIIMPINKIEPIEINEVERSEENYOUBEFORESOYOUMUSTBENEWSOINEEDTOMAKEAPARTYDOYOUWANTTOBEFREINDSDOYOULIKECUPCAKES?"

"Uhhhh." was all I could say after the unheard slew of words that flew out of the pink mare's mouth.

I turned to Twilight, "Is she always like this?" I asked her.

She sighed "yes." she responded with a sigh. "Its best not to question her methods."

"Agreed." i responded with a small chuckle.

the mares looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, well I guess I should elaborate on who I am exactly. I am Josh Carpenter, but please call me Josh, I really don't like to be called by my last name unless it is important. I am the Officer and an Astronaut. for The Serenity, the ship that flew by a minute ago. I got here by unknown means, and we landed on this worlda few hours ago,which you probably knew."

The mares looked surprised.

"An Astro-what? What in Equestria are those?" The cowmare asked.

"An astronaut, someone who goes into space."

"Oh, and don't you mean somepony?" Applejack said

"Probably," I said and I then noticed the sky getting darker. "Do you all have a place to stay nearby?"

They all shook their heads.

"Here, follow me to the Serenity." I said and started to walk forward before the rainbow maned pony flew in front of me.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she said suspiciously, eyeing me carefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you see any other places you can stay?" i asked sarcastically.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean that..." she started

"You want a roof, or do you not, because I'm about to close the deal.

The mane 6 quietly discussed whether they should or shouldn't follow me, and soon they came to an agreement, much to rainbows dismay.

"We will go with you, only if you don't take us somewhere that is not your... ship." Twilight said cautiously.

"Fine with me, now lets go!" I said, and I walked down the path, to notice a glowing behind a tree.

"Rodre, come out. I know you are there." I said rolling my eyes.

The orb glowed an unhappy hue as it floated out of its hiding spot.

"What is that?" Twilight asked me inquisitively.

"That is Rodre, my pet orb." I said with a smile.

"Is he magical? I don't sense any magic around him..."

I laughed "No, he isn't, but i honestly don't know how he works, so I guess he is to you."

"Fine with me!" she said as me and the mane 6 traveled to the Serenity.

* * *

We soon got to the gleaming hull of the Serenity, legs weary from the walk we had. The massive ship, stood clear in the clearing, where not many trees blocked our view of the gleaming ship. I turned to the mane 6 and spoke.

"Now, I must warn you, there are many complex things in here, things not even your imagination could produce. This ship is a scientific wonder all on its own. So if there is anything you don't understand, talk to me, and I will help you. I will also warn you that my friends that are inside are not like you. They are human, and they are kind, so don't get scared, because nothing will harm you. I promise."

The mares all nodded their heads in agreement, not entirely understanding, no doubt, but still understanding.

I then pulled out the Radio, hoping Joe would answer. "Joe! Come in Joe!" I said into it.

"Uhhhh... Why are you talking to a box?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"This is Joe, Josh is that you?" the response said.

"Yea," I said looking at the mares, who were now surprised at the box. "Oh, and we have company."

"Company? There aren't any humans on this world unless..." he said with thought "Do they speak?" Joe replied

"Yes, and more intriguing they speak English."

"They are an intelligent race, able to communicate with us! Josh! Do you know what this means?! We are not alone!"

"Well, Sherlock figured it out. Can we go in now?"

"Oh, yeah." he said as the airlock doors opened, letting us go inside the structure.

Once we all stepped inside, the doors closed, causing the mares to jump.

"What in tarnation is goin' on?" Applejack demanded

"Relax, it just doors." I said to her and then yelled inside the corridor "Hey Joe!" I shouted "Come meet our guests!"

"On my way Josh!" he yelled, then slid down the ladder. Though I was still the leader of him, he was twice the size of us.

"So these are the sentient beings! Honestly I would have thought more like Star Trek, but hey! Ponies are cool!" he said smiling "I am Lieutenant Joe Stallon at your service." he did a small bow, though the ponies seemed to look at him, confused.

I then whispered "They don't know Star Trek."

"Oops, well forget it. They shall learn soon enough." he replied

"Dear god, we won't binge watch it again will we?"

He smiled a trolling smile "Oh, we will."

"Dear god. Well, at least I can step out now."

"True..."

"Welp!" I said, turning to the mares. "Sleeping arrangements will be as listed, Twilight, Rarity will be with Joe, Rainbow dash and Applejack will go with Fred, and Fluttershy and *gulp* Pinkie pie will go with me. Everyone got that?" they nodded their heads "Great, lets do this."

I walked down the hall, Pinkie and Fluttershy Following me, when I heard shouting in my room. I quickly opened the door to discover that Pinkie was somehow bouncing on the foam bed.

"THIS BED IS SUPER DUPER BOUNCY!" she shouted

"How... You know what I won't even ask. I'm guessing Pinkie gets the bed, and Fluttershy gets the cot, and I get the floor. Right?"

"No... I think I can take the floor, that is... if you don't mind..."

"No, I think that you should get the cot, as you need your rest."

"Well... okay..." she said.

I went to turn out the lights. "G'night Flutter,"

"Good night Josh," she said as the lights flickered out.


	3. Pinkie Pie

**[Kepler 22-b**

 **NASA Territory**

 **Serenity]**

 **[Josh]**

I woke on the floor, my eyes slowly opening to a certain pink pony staring at me in the face.

"GAAAAAASP! HE'S AWAKE!" she squealed and then started to bounce on the walls, quite literally, and was doing it very rapidly.

"Stop!" I shouted at Pinkie, who stopped mid-flight to look at me. "There are valued instruments in here!"

"OOOHHH! Can I see?" she said, very happy now, stopping on a dime in the middle of the room.

"Um... Sure, get Everyone up, I want to show them as well."

"Everypony is in the dining room. But you can show me though!" she squealed.

I sighed. "Pinkie. I want to show all of you at the same time. Would it be fair if I decided to only show Twilight, but not you?"

"Well... no..." she said slowly.

"My point exactly." I said walking out of the room. I then walked around on the circular hallway to the dining hall, where I saw the mares eating rice cakes, which we unfortunately had in stock. I saw Fred and Joe arguing over something, while the mane six were chatting away. I stepped in and grabbed a rice cake, putting a dash of salt on it before taking a bite of the God forsaken Styrofoam. Pinkie took a bite then shouted, rather loudly, "THIS IS THE WORST CAKE EVER!" and then by a strange coincidence, a can of whipped cream fell from the cabinet, and into her hoof. She then covered the entire rice cake with whipped cream, then ate it, as if it were nothing. I laughed at this and continued to eat my rice cake with no problem. I then turned to Joe and Fred, in mid-conversation.

"We cannot let them stay! We have very little supplies!" Fred said.

"We have plenty! This is a cargo ship!" Joe argued

"still we will run out soon! Just look at the pink one!" he shouted pointing to Pinkie pie who was gathering all the sugar, prepared to dump it all on her rice cake.

"Pinkie put that back!" I exclaimed "you only need a little!"

"Aw!" she exclaimed "you're no fun!"

I laughed and turned back to Joe and Fred. "We are heading to the city today, so no problems."

"Oh, well that solves it! Thanks Josh!" Joe said.

"Yeah, thanks Josh." Fred mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the group of mares. "We are leaving once you finish, as well I will show you all a surprise."

"OOOHHHH!" Pinkie exclaimed, then dashed over to me, like a puppy.

"Well, we are finished with... what ever these are, so I suppose it will be for the best!" Twilight said.

"All the better, now, follow me." I said and led them to the computer inside my room and turned it on.

I smiled. at least it still worked. I turned to them and they were all surprised.

"How does it do that?" Twilight asked.

I turned to her. "It is pretty complicated, but essentially it uses the power of electricity, like lightning."

She looked confused, but she shrugged it off. "So, should we be heading to Ponyville?" She asked

"Sure, lets." I said following her. As I turned a corner, Rodre flew in front of me, causing me to fall flat on my back.

"RODRE!" I yelled and the orb dashed off. I got up, and the mares were looking at me oddly. I sighed and walked out of the serenity. "Bye you all!" I said waving back to my crew members. They waved back, as the hatch closed, Twilight and the Mane 6 following me.

Soon, we were on the outskirts of the town, a renaissance looking town with all of its residents on edge, probably because of the entry of the spacecraft.

"Welp, this is where ah stop." the country mare said, walking over toward a large apple orchard. "nice meetin' ya Josh." she said leaving the rest of us to keep walking.

Pinkie poofed away in a flash, not even saying goodbye.

We soon came across a house, which oddly enough, looked like a carousel, "Nice meeting you dear, but I simply must go inside. Ta- Ta!" Rarity said stepping inside the building. i shrugged and looked around for Rainbow Dash, who, oddly enough was nowhere to be seen.

"She flew away as soon as we left the ship." Twilight whispered in my ear.

We soon made it to the center of town, where a giant town hall was seen, dominating the other buildings by size. "Well, I best get to the library, i'm sure the princesses would like to know of your presence."

I smiled. "Well, of course." I say walking into the town square with Fluttershy. I sat on a bench and started to sing a familiar tune to humans, but not to ponykind. my voice was a tad off key, i will give it that, but i gave it my best effort nonetheless. The sun set along the horison, as I concluded the rhythmic tune.

"What song was that?" Fluttershy asked slowly, intrigued I might say, looking at me intently.

"The star spangled banner" I said, a small smile forming on my face. "The song of my country."

She looked at me oddly. "I wouldn't think that such a violent song would be a national anthem..." she said looking at me.

"Allow me to clarify, we were under attack by the British in the War of 1812, and they bombarded Washington D.C.. "The song is not about war or battles, it is about the persistance of the American people to stand tall, hence, the flag was still there, unharmed."

She shrugged, then looked at the clocktower. "O-oh! I have to be somewhere!" she exclaimed jumping off the bench, and to a tree-like house, which I assumed to be Twilights.

"Wait!" I exclaimed jumping after her, to the darkened house, but by that time she was already inside, closing the door.

"Odd..." I said slowly, walking up to it. I opened the door slowly, and a loud "Creeeeeaaaak!" spurted out of the hinges.

"Hello?" I said slowly, closing the door behind me. I stepped deeper, when a sudden flash of light, and a sudden chourus of voices screaming, "Surprise!" Caught me off guard, and forced me to tumble onto the ground, once again with a flop.

I looked up to see a familiar Blue orb floating above me. "Rodre!?" I said, slowly getting up. I saw the pink poofball standing next to him. And I looked about even more to see a whole village, no, a whole town gathered aroynd me, happy faces adorning them.

A spray of confetti whirled around me, as I got up, now seeing a mass shebang of balloons, streamers, and other party items.

I most certainly looked surprised at this. "What is going on?" I asked.

Pinkie poofed in front of me. "Its your surprise party silly!" she exclaimed.I

"Wha? for me?" I said dumbfoundedly. But by that time, pinkie had already left.

I looked about, But saw no signs of trickery.

"Alright then! LETS PARTAY!"

* * *

A few hours of partying later, and I was worn out, I decided to bring Fluttershy to her house, seeing that she had been drinking a few too many ciders. I laid her on her couch and left, making sure she was safe.

I smiled as I left her house, _Kind of... cute..._ My mind said. _No, I shouldn't think like that, She is an animal!_ the other side said to the first _Do Animals love?_ It responded.

I sighed. "I wonder if im falling in love..." I said slowly, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly there was a scream inside the woods, disrupting my thoughts. "What the hell?" I exclaimed as I ran toward it.

* * *

 **[AN] Sorry I took so long, life, ya know? Well I will try to post more often, but it will take a while, Goodbye!**


	4. The Third Update

All right yall. as you may or may not know, this story has been on a looooooooong hiatus, and beleive me when i say, alot has changed. i was quite surprised to see that people actually read this! (although i shouldnt be, its the internet after all) i have relized that my writing style has changed dramatically as in, i no longer roleplay in asterisks. this may come to a shock then, that i feel like i should (and must for that matter) restart the series over again. The COE phenomenon is quite oddly enough, gaining ground, and in my opinion, i should make it better. i am sorry if this makes you sad in any way, (as i had no intention of that) but the charachters will change dramatically from what you see prior. and i hope it is for the good. i love my readers, and i may write more, just give it time. and from your writer here, thanks for enjoying this.


End file.
